


Yes, Dear. A Nightmare.

by snapealina



Series: Lusty Month Of May 2010 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dream Sex, F/M, Object Insertion, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/pseuds/snapealina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You want this, don't you, Lupin?” Bellatrix laughed into his ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Dear. A Nightmare.

The stone wall was extremely cold, but felt arousing against Remus' naked body. His face and chest were pressed into the bricks. His arms were over his head and his legs spread wide.  
  
“Now, little loser Lupin,” Remus heard a mocking voice. “What to do with you?” Bellatrix Lestrange's laughter rang loudly through the huge, empty room.  
  
Remus felt a wand trace his right inner thigh and continue its way to his buttocks. The wand went between his cheeks and stopped for a while at his pucker. Remus held his breath.  
  
The wand was pushed inside and Remus screamed. The laughter was back.  
  
He felt Bellatrix slide up next to him and felt her breath against his ear and neck. “That wand will do no good, will it, Lupin? You want more. Something bigger. Don't you? You eager slut.”  
  
Remus didn't answer and the woman laughed into his ear again. She licked his cheek and ear before she disappeared.  
  
Remus tried to stay neutral, but his rock hard erection gave him away. He almost came just by the words that was whispered in his ear.  
  
Something cold was pressed against his hole and Remus gasped with anticipation. He barely managed to mutter a lubrication spell before the hard and cold thing was pressed into him. Remus screamed in pain. The woman laughed even louder than before.  
  
Remus had just begun to get used to the fake cock inside him when the woman started to move. It was extremely painful at first, but this particular pain didn't stop Remus from moaning loudly.  
  
“I knew it,” Bellatrix mocked. “You want this. You want me to fuck you like a whore.”  
  
She screamed from the top of her lungs. “Say it, Lupin. Say it!” She slapped his bare arse cheek and Remus flinched. “Say it. Say that you want to be fucked from behind like a dirty whore.”  
  
Remus didn't say anything. Bellatrix slapped him even harder making Remus yell  
  
“Fuck me!”  
  
Bellatrix laughed again and started to thrust into him.  
  
The object slid a lot more smoothly now and the pain wasn't so unbearable. But everytime Remus seemed to enjoy it he was punished with Bella pulling out and giving him a hard slap before thrusting hard into him again.  
  
Remus felt his neglected cock ache and moaned. He wanted someone to take care of that. His cock needed attention, and he wanted nothing more than for someone to touch it, or even better, put it in their mouth.  
  
But Bellatrix didn't touch him. His cock was left untouched and ignored. Remus whined.  
  
The woman laughed. “I'm not touching that thing. Filthy werewolf cock.”  
  
Remus' cock ached and he wanted nothing more than to grab it and pump himself to orgasm. But his hands were tied and he couldn't get them loose.  
  
An idea came to Remus, and he started to rub himself against the wall. He just needed friction. The wall was cold and extremely uncomfortable against this leaking cock, but at least it was some sort of contact.  
  
“Oh, no you don't.” Bellatrix yelled and for the first time, she touched him. She grabbed his hips and pulled them away from the wall. “If you're going to come, you're going to come because of me and I get to decide _when_.”  
  
Now Remus was getting desperate. He couldn't believe how strong the woman was. She must be using magic of some sort. Bellatrix was getting angry and kept fucking him harder and harder. Remus kept wriggling his arms to get them free, and Bellatrix had to grip him harder to keep him in place.  
  
Suddenly the knot around his wrists loosened and Remus' hands fell down. Bellatrix yelled and pulled out of him to stop him, but Remus' hands went straight to his cock.  
  
A couple of strokes was all it took for Remus to come in his own, warm and welcoming hand.  
  
Bellatrix yelled angrily, but Remus didn't hear her. All he could focus on were his longed-for release.  
  
“Remus? Remus? Remus!”  
  
Remus woke up and stared into the face of a worried girlfriend.  
  
“What's the matter honey? You were panting and moaning in your sleep. Did you have a nightmare again?” the girl next to him asked worriedly.  
  
Remus merely nodded. He felt the huge wet spot on the sheets, but mumbled. “Yes, dear. A nightmare.”


End file.
